


A Daisy By Any Name

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (in a tropey way not an au way), (mentioned) - Freeform, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gender Identity, Growing Up, Growth, Identity, Identity Issues, Missing Scene, Other, POV Female Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Phil Coulson, Relationship Discussions, SHIELD, SHIELD Family, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Series Spoilers, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skype, Spoilers, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: agentmaynet, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent May Net Challenge #1: <a href="http://agentmaynetwork.tumblr.com/post/130210682352/were-you-one-of-the-people-upset-at-melinda-may">Fix It</a></p><p>"She's still our girl, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daisy By Any Name

“How is she?” Melinda murmurs eventually, and Phil is caught off guard, clearly having become comfortable with their shared Skype silence.

“Skye?”

_“Daisy.”_

He sighs at first, but she tries not to react. 

“She’s doing okay. Pretty sure she’s less okay than she’s letting on, but everyone keeps reminding me she’ll make it through all this. That’s our Sk- that’s her, you know. It’s not like the rest of us are - are totally okay. I mean, we’re all...struggling.”

“Fitz in particular?”

“Fitz in particular.”

Melinda presses a smile to her lips, knowing it will only marginally help but that she feels the need to do it anyway; another soft silence follows, this one slightly less comfortable than the last.

“She’s still our girl, you know. It’s just like...as though she were trans, you know. Different name, different public identity, but that’s it. She’s just...changing who people see to match who she is, who she wants to be. And if we’re half as dedicated... _parents_ as we’d like to think we are, we have to be there for her, whoever she turns out to be, right?”

“I know, I know, I just...it’s hard to feel like she’s doing this for herself rather than for _them._ ”

Melinda takes a sip of her beer.

“We may never know, Phil.”

“Doesn’t make our jobs any different, does it?”

“Nope, not a bit.”

Phil smiles gently, and shortly thereafter is pulled away by a text. 

“Daisy...I gotta go handle this.”

“I’ll be here, until I’m not.”

“And then you’ll be home.”

May chuckles.

“Go take care of our girl, Phil.”


End file.
